


019. How Do You Not Get This?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: You Asked Who I Had A Crush On And So I Described You, But You’re The Most Oblivious Person In The World Because You Got Kinda Sad And How Do You Not Get This?Adrienette





	019. How Do You Not Get This?

Oh, this was NOT going to the way Adrien had expected. How was she not getting this? Now she looks really upset. Seriously, how is she NOT GETTING THIS?? He described her perfectly, oh wait. Did she? Did she think? Did she think he was describing Kagami, and not her? He described her perfectly; funny, charming, charismatic, talented, beautiful, clever, smart.

Now that he thought about it more, as he described her more and more, she seemed to more and more sad, and upset. Did she think she wasn’t funny? Or charming? Charismatic or talented? Beautiful? Clever? Smart? Does she think he doesn’t love her? Why else would she ask him who he had a crush on? Didn’t she know he loves her? Didn’t she like him?

Marinette’s quiet, quick steps away from him were just registering into his mind as he pulled himself out of his thoughts and called, “Marinette! Wait!”, just as she left him standing there, alone, in the empty classroom. The rest of their class had already left for their lunch break and wouldn’t return for a little less than an hour. He could see her stop outside in the hallways of the school through the windows in the classroom, stopping just before the stairs. After she took a quick glance at him, then shoving her head back down and hurried herself down the stairs before he could even take step towards her.

Adrien quickly tried to follow her before she got too far, or before Alya or Chloe saw her. He really was hoping she wasn’t crying. She looked like she was going to when they were talking a few moments ago, that is before he messed up something and caused her to be very upset. If Alya saw that Marinette was crying and that he was the cause of it, she wouldn’t hesitate to protect her best friend and hurt Adrien any, legal, way she could. And that wasn’t something Adrien wanted to get back to his Father.

After being pulled out of school for losing his Father’s book, he didn’t want to have that happen again. He still doesn’t know how his Father got his book back, other than that someone had returned it, although he had his suspicions about who it was. He caught a glimpse of the bluenette’s hair as she slipped out the front door of the Lycee. He was trying to catch up to her, but of course Chloe had to see that none of his other friends were around to be able to sink her claws into him, effectively stopping him from following after Marinette.

Despite just about all of his efforts, he couldn’t get Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila to leave him alone. Chloe and Lila becoming friends was one of the worst events to happen in his school career as of now. Although he could probably add upsetting Marinette, the girl of his dreams, his Lady behind the mask, to the very top of that list. He really needed to talk to Marinette before they had to go back to class. “Chloe I’ve got to go talk to someone, right now.” Adrien pleaded, to no avail. The blonde wouldn’t let him go until after their lunch break was over, Chloe and Sabrina were forced back to their seats and Lila was sent back to her class, and yet Marinette didn’t come back.

Trying to sit in class while wondering what was happening to Marinette was one of the most agonizing things Adrien had experienced in his short life so far, Chloe or his Father being some of the worst. He would keep taking glances back at Marinette’s empty seat, only to be greeted by an empty seat and a glare from his best friend’s girlfriend. Well, this day just keeps getting worse, and worse. He really needed to talk to her, he just had to figure out a way to get out of class and over to her house. He quickly turned back around and faced Ms. Bustier as she got a phone call which she took in the hallway giving the class 5 minutes. Perfect.

Adrien waited for Ms. Bustier to walk into the hallway before walking out shortly after too, claiming he needed to use the bathroom. Using some of his Chat Noir stealth, and slipped out of the building and over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He said a quick hello to Marinette’s parents before walking up two flights of stairs before being just outside of the trapdoor of Marinette’s room. He knocked on it but was only greeted by some muffled sniffing, he slowly opened the trapdoor and entered her room.

He could see Marinette was slowly getting down from her loft bed, and stopped in front of him, “What do you want Adrien?” Marinette asked in a small voice, completely avoiding his eyes, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

She sounded too sad for someone who was always so happy, “Marinette, please look at me.” Adrien said, Marinette pulled her eyes from the floor and looked at Adrien with eyes brimming with tears. “Marinette, the girl I have a crush on is you. I’ve liked you for weeks. You’re the girl I like. I love you Marinette.” Adrien declared, as he finished talking he lost all the confidence he’d worked up on his way over.

“I love you too Adrien.”


End file.
